elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulets of Night Power
It is only available to the Dragonborn if they chose to become a Vampire Lord at the end of the Bloodline quest. Background The quest is initiated by talking to Castle Volkihar's resident alchemist, Feran Sadri. He will tell the Dragonborn that two powerful amulets given to ancient Vampire Lords by Molag Bal have found their way to less favorable owners. Feran wants the Dragonborn to retrieve the amulets to have them back in a Vampire Lord's hands. Note: You must have both the Night Cloak and Summon Gargoyle perks before Feran Sadri will offer this quest. Objectives *Find the Amulet of Bats. *Find the Amulet of the Gargoyle. *Return to Feran Sadri. Reward Amulet of Bats and the Amulet of the Gargoyle. These are two powerful amulets that augment the Vampire Lord's powers while transformed. Walkthrough Go to the locations marked in the journal, the amulet will either be on a boss character, or in a chest. Notes *One of the amulets may appear in Rebel's Cairn which means the Dragonborn may have to do the Red Eagle quest. The amulet may be found in Solstheim if Dragonborn is installed. Possible locations *Ancient's Ascent *Bloodlet Throne *Brittleshin Pass *Broken Helm Hollow *Broken Tower Redoubt *Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Clearpine Pond *Darkwater Pass *Dead Man's Respite *Driftshade Refuge *Druadach Redoubt *Embershard Mine *Forsaken Cave *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Gloomreach *Hag's End *Hrodulf's House *Halldir's Cairn *Labyrinthian (Lost Valkygg) *Moldering Ruins *Morvunskar *North Skybound Watch *Orphan Rock *Rannveig's Fast *Ravenscar Hollow *Red Eagle Redoubt *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt *Shimmermist Cave *Sightless Pit *Silverdrift Lair *Shriekwind Bastion *Skyborn Altar *Stonehill Bluff *Stony Creek Cave *Swindler's Den *Talking Stone Camp *The Katariah *Tolvald's Cave *Treva's Watch *Tumble Arch Pass *Volskygge *Yngvild *Rebel's Cairn Journal Bugs *If a previously slain dragon priest is chosen as a bearer of one of the amulets it may be impossible to complete as the body will have disappeared meaning the amulet cannot be obtained. *If the Amulet of Bats is to be found at Clearpine Pond, it is possible that the amulet will be irretrievable. ** Type the command code TCL to move inside the giant tree to trigger the Spriggan, who has one of the amulets, to attack you. *You may find the blood magic rings at the same location as the amulets. *If a previously slain Gauldurson from the quest "Forbidden Legend" is chosen as the bearer, the amulet may be unobtainable because they don't respawn. (Geirmund's Hall, Saarthal, Folgunthur) *Keep in mind, That some of the dungeons halls may not be large enough for the Vampire Form, and you must revert to your Human/Normal form to pass through. *Getting the amulets may not trigger the progression in the quest and turning them in to the Faren Sadi will complete the quest but he will not be able to give you the next quest instead the diologe "I've collected the amulets of power" and will refuse to give you the next quest. ru:Амулеты Силы ночи Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests